Realisations
by klaine84
Summary: Set during their sixth year of Hogwarts onwards, Draco is starting to realise he has feelings for harry potter, instead of facing them he hides them away and becomes more rude than usual, How will Draco react to Harry's questions? And how will Harry react to whats been on Draco's mind? Draco has to deal with unwanted feelings and voldemorts orders, will he cope?
1. Another year at Hogwarts

**Decided to do my first Harry Potter fanfic, I didn't know which pairing to do, but in the end I decided to do Drarry, I have no idea why, maybe I'm just a weirdo who always pairs gay people for no reason.**

Draco got off the train (After stopping Potter's face in) and stepped onto Hogwarts grounds, he was pissed off that he had to return to to this pathetic school, the only upside was that apparently Professor Snape was going to become the new defence against the dark arts teacher, he deserved it, how dare Dumbledore not give him the job he's always wanted, he's a fantastic teacher, and Draco was one of, no his favourite student.

"Hey Draco" said Blaise midely with a bit of a smile.

"Hey"

"You looking forward to this year?"

"I suppose, most of the classes are going to be dull, the only upside is that Snape might be teaching the dark arts"

"OH REALLY?. Yeah I heard that too"

"Alright well I'll see you in the dining room later on, I've got some stuff to do"

"What kind of stuff?" Blaise said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Shutup"

"Whoa someone's got their wand in a knot"

Malfoy sighed annoyingly and walked towards his dorm.

He unpacked his things and made his way to the room of requirement. He returned fifteen minutes later without a word. he then made his way over to the dining room. he sat down next to Goyle who was talking to Crabb about something he only assumed to be stupid.

"How are you Draco?" Pansy said smiling.

He felt a little worn out but he smiled at her anyway, she was basically his girlfriend so he should show her more respect than anyone else...which in turn was not a lot.

"I'm well Pansy how are you?"

"I'm great now that I'm talking to you my little Draco"

Draco hid his disgust at his unwelcome nickname.

"And I'm happy to be with my Pansy Wansy" he said with the most attractive smile he could muster up. He may not want to speak like that, but practising his flirting skills was always fun, especially if he had a guinea pig to practise on.

Pansy blushed sweetly and giggled slightly. she leant forward and pecked Draco's cheek. he gave her another smile and looked at another area around the room.

...

"Hey Harry, is your nose okay now?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Here" Ginny helped Harry clean up his nose with the cloth he had with him.

"Thanks" he said smiling.

"Your welcome"

Ron's face became annoyed.

"What's wrong Ron?" Asked Hermione.

"Malfoy's acting strange tonight"

"Isn't he always acting strange?" Harry muttered along with some other words refurring to his new injury.

"Yeah but he's looking around to different areas of the room and he's locked eyes with me at least twice and hasn't given me a scowl or anything?"

"Awww, is Ron jealous that Draco isn't giving him the attention he deserves?" sniggered Hermione.

"No, I'm just curious"  
Harry turned around slightly to look at Malfoy, who (as it seemed) had already been staring at him. As soon as Draco saw Harry looking at him, his face became guilty, he looked away instantly and then maintained his posture and resumed talking to his friends.

"Hmm" Harry muttered, agreeing with Ron. They all looked up as Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"Now as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight and you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roofs. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name: _Tom Riddle_. _[Murmuring erupts among the students]_ Today, of course, he's known all over the world by another name, which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact: Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. _[pause]_ But in the end, their greatest weapon... is you"

There was a long pause from everyone.

"Now off to bed pip pip"

Draco let the headmasters words sink in, he became ashamed for a moment.

"Draco what's wrong?" said Pansy.

"Oh nothing" he said smiling. Pansy became confused as to how he went from worried and confused to happy so quickly.

"Are you sure your okay?"

_God won't this girl stop with all the attention and questions, I love her but I don't want to talk to her ten times a day, she doesn't need to know everything about me, it's none of her business, in fact it's not anyone's business. oh wait I know what to do._

"Because you look-MPH! Draco pressed his lips to hers for a moment, although to Pansy it felt like forever.

When he pulled away he smiled and looked at her.

"It's so sweet how you worry about me all the time" he said trying to smile as sweetly as he possibly could without vomiting. Pansy looked like she was about to fall over (he really hoped she didn't as that would be very embarressing for him).

"Oh-oh it's noth-thing really" she said blushing furiously.

"I promise you I'm fine, I'm always fine when I'm with you" he said grinning.

"Okay, I'll see you later then Draco"

"Bye" once she was gone he let out another long sigh.

...

"Well that was cheerful" said Ron.

Harry looked over at Draco who looked glad to be rid of his girlfriend, Draco looked at Harry for less than a second and then looked away again. Malfoy was acting more odd than usual, oh well I shouldn't worry about it, at least we may not have to worry about him for a while. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to bed, not another word about Draco was spoken that night

**Okay guys pleae let me know what you guys thought, I thought it was okay, I would love to hear what you though, review and I'll keep on writing :)**


	2. Draco Acting Odd In Potions Class

**Okay guys I actually want to know what happens next so here is the next chapter.**

Draco woke up in the morning and looked at his timetable, he had potions with this new Professor Slug-whoever the hell he was. After breakfast he made his way to the class, he wasn't really paying attention but Slughorn was talking some sort of lovey dovey potion. He watched tiredly as Granger walked up to the potion and did a massive speech about how it made people fall in love.

_Ugh this is so boring, I wish Snape was the teacher instead, oh well at least I have him for Defence Against The Dark Arts. Oh look Weasley and Potter are late._

"Um sir Ron and I don't have our books"

"Oh that's okay get what you want from the cuboard"

"As I was saying-

Draco watched curiously as Harry and Ron both fought over the old and new books, Harry of course lost and he smacked Ron teasingly with the old book, Draco smirked in amusement. Harry and Ron went stood near Draco, Harry turned and gestured to Draco, Draco nodded in response.

"Alright I want you all to go into pairs and brew living death, it'll be on page 162 books, the team that makes the best potion will recieve two small vials of liquid luck, you drink it and succeed in any of your endevours"

Draco stared at the vile the Professor was holding, it called out to him, he wanted that vile, he needed it. Ron automatically walked over to Harry and Draco walked over to Goyle just as the teacher spoke.

"Actually I think it's wise to go with people you wouldn't normally work with, shake things up a bit you know? it'll give you all a chance to get to know each other better"

"Weasley, Granger I would like you two together" Hermione blushed, Ron noticed.

"Seamus and Crabbe" Crabbe sighed.

"And er, Potter and Malfoy" Harry and Draco both looked at each other and sighed in annoyance.

"Alright fine, let's go Potter" Malfoy said in his usual snickering tone. Harry followed without question, he couldn't be bothered to pick a fight with him.

Draco opened his book and turned to the recipe, Harry watched as he (along with everyone else) attempted to cut the Sophophorus bean, Harry was about to do the same when he looked in his book where someone had crossed out cut and had written crush with blade. Harry took out his blade and crushed it, _Holy Crap! it worked!._

"What are you doing Potter?"

"It works better when you crush it" he said still amazed.

"I suppose, but it doesn't say that in the book"

"I just, figured I'd give it a try"

"Okay whatever" Draco took out his knife and crushed the next couple of beans, Harry was shocked, Malfoy didn't argue with him or anything, he completely agreed with him.

After a few minutes they were at the final steps, Draco watched as Harry stired the potion anti-clockwise instead of clockwise, it annoyed him that he was taking advice from Harry Pot- No Potter.

"Your stirring it the way I am?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah, well you look like you know what your doing so, whatever Harry"

"You called me Harry?"

"Do you want me to call you Potter?"

"Um...no I guess"  
Harry didn't say another word and went back to the potion, in about ten more minutes they were done and Professor Slughorn went over to have a look.

"Marvolous!, everyone look over here, these two boys have done it! they've made living death"

Everyone gathered around and watched as the professor dropped a leaf into the cauldren, it burst into flames instantly.

Oo's and ahh's filled the room.

"Well, you've done a mighty fine job there boys, here you go"

Draco took it without hesitation. Slughorn looked at him.

"Use it well" Draco nodded.

"Um, thanks for helping me Potter" he was clearly trying not to call him Harry again.

"That's fine Draco"

Draco looked up, he called me Draco, Draco's face turned pink, why do I like that so much. Draco shuddered the thought away.

"We'll have to work together more often in Potions" Draco muttered so only Harry could hear.

"I guess" Harry kept his smile on the outside, but on the inside he was feeling very irritated, not that he liked being insulted ten times a day by Malfoy, but now that it had calmed down so quickly (granted not all the way, he still whispered when being nice) it was very odd, it made Harry grow very restless and irritated.

"See you" he said, slightly smiling.

And with that Malfoy ran out of the room and down the next two hallways.

_What the hell was that? He called me Draco...and I kind of like it, and I called Potter, Harry, this is all wrong. But he did help me get this._

__He held out the small potion in his hand, grinning to himself, his father would be proud.

"Hey Harry, congrats on winning the luck stuff" said Ron cheerfully.

"Yeah..thanks Ron"

"You seem distracted"

"Draco seemed odd today"

Ron was taken aback.

"Since when are you on first name basis with the guy?"

"Since he called me by my first name today"

"Whoa really? that is odd"

"But that doesn't mean you have to call him "Draco" I mean he's horrible to you, to all of us"

"He wasn't nasty to me today"

Ron's face was very confused at this point.

"I mean he wasn't overly nice, he was just neutrel"

"And he did the potion exactly the way I did it"

"So he's a copy cat, probably cheating off of you"

"No but I mean he asked me why I was doing it my way and then he did it himself with my help, but he didn't argue or questions what I was doing even though it wasn't in the book"

"That is very odd, speaking of which, where did you get that information Harry?"

"Oh just remember stuff from ages ago"

"Okay..then do you wanna leave now, I'm starving"

"Yeah let's go"

It was quidditch practise and Harry was testing Ron and Cormac Maclaggon to see which one of them should become seeker. Ron's new and irritating girlfriend Lavender Brown was in the stands, as well as Hermione, Whom Cormac could not stop talking about (much to Ron's dismay).

A few minutes after Hermione had helped Ron out with one of her Charm spells Malfoy went and sat on a seat a couple of seats down from her.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just wondering, you never come to these tryouts, I know you used to play, but what's the point of coming?"  
"Can't a guy just watch Quidditch tryouts without being threatened or questioned?"

"Okay never mind then, it looks like your back to your usual arsehole self?"

"What do you mean back to? I'm always like this"  
"Not according to Harry"

"Harry?"

Hermione took note of Malfoy's slightly blushing face.

"Yeah he said to us after potions this morning that you were sort of nice to him, called him by his full name and everything"

"I wasn't nice to him"

"Well he said you just weren't particuarly nasty is all, don't worry, I'm not trying to ruin your reputation as the badass you "clearly" are"  
there was a pause.

"I mean even right now I feel semi-comfortble talking to you...which is creeping the hell of me"

Malfoy didn't say anything.

"So?"

"So what?"  
"Why were yo-

"LOOK!" he took an apologetic breath in.

"I just can't be bothered arguing with you losers anymore, it's not worth it.

"Are you sure it's not because you wanted to be nice to him for once?"

Malfoy's blood boiled with rage and embarressment.

"Well at any rate, I thought it was very noble of you" she walked away.

Draco spent the next hour watching Harry play Quidditch, thinking about Hermione's words.

**Alright! I thought that was a great chapter :) I hope you guys liked it as much as I did :)**


	3. A Confused Malfoy

**I decided to upload another chapter :) your welcome.**

Draco picked at his food in bordom, Pansy wasn't talking about anything interesting but he pretended to pay attention for a few minutes. He looked over at the area where Harry and his friends were sitting, that Luna Lovegood was really odd, she was reading a book upside down, who does that?  
_I don't really know what I think about what Granger said, I was just...talking to him, I didn't really pay attention to whether I was being nice or not. I suppose I wasn't as nasty as usual...that is a little odd for me. Oh shit he's looking at me!._

Harry looked Draco in the eyes for a moment, he didn't want to chicken out and be the first to break. He watched the mixture of emotions bask over Draco's face, he looked very nervous and red in the face. Harry let him go and went back to his meal.

"Draco?, Draco are you listening to me or staring at Potter?"

"What!? Why would I be staring at Potter?"

Blaise sniggered.

"Amused Blaise?"  
"Maybe you like him" Blaise and Goyle laughed.

"Yeah hilarious guys, I was just thinking and must have been looking over there by accident, I mean come on guys who out of the entire world would want to stare at Potter?" He felt bad for saying his name in such a vain way...wait why would he feel bad?

"The youngest Weasley seems to fancy him"

Draco looked over to see Ginny giggling rather loudly at something Harry had said. he felt hurt for a moment, just a moment.

"Aww what's wrong Draco? jealous?" _This is humiliating, I haven't done anything for them to laugh at me, I'm Draco Malfoy, one of the most popular Slytherins there is, I don't deserve this kind of treatment, plus their my friends why are they laughing at me? are they really my friends? wait why am I questioning this? of course they are._

"Hey don't make fun of my little Draco!" Pansy yelled.

Draco's blood boiled, why did Pansy have to humiliate him so?  
He got up.

"I'm not hungry anymore, I'll see you guys later"

Harry watched as Malfoy got up and walked away, his friends still laughing. After they had all finished eating they all headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry suddenly stopped, he heard someone crying.

"Hey guys I'll meet you there soon, I have to go and check something"  
"Um, okay" they all muttered, confused.

Harry turned the corner to see Malfoy in the corner crying, he had never seen him this broken up, this open. He had always called them names, insulted them in the meanest ways possible, maybe that was all to hide his own pain, the pain he never revealed to anyone. Harry didn't know what to do, he was about to leave when something stopped him, he felt bad just leaving him like this.

He stood in front of Malfoy and cleared his throat, Malfoy looked up in embaressment, he stood up immedietly.

"What are you doing here Potter?" He desperatley tried to maintain his composure, he coughed and wiped his eyes.

"I won't tell anyone you were crying Draco, it's fine"

"I wasn't crying"

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

there was a pause and then another tear fell down Malfoys cheek, he couldn't stop it. Malfoy took a step back.

"Draco" Harry pressed.

"Leave me alone!"

Harry stepped back in surprise.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault what are you talking about!?"

Draco didn't stop the tears this time, he let them fall freely as he continued to step away from Harry.

Harry continued to step forward. Malfoy hit the wall.

"Please" he muttered sadly, he sunk to the floor with his head in his hands.

"Please what?"

"Just leave"

"What did I do wrong Malfoy? Tell me and I'll leave"

There was a silence.

"I can't tell you until I can tell myself"

"What do you mean?"

Malfoy got up and looked at Harry, still crying, Harry felt really bad for him, he was really confused as to what he did wrong though.

"I-II Have to go-o Harry" He stuttered quickly.

"WAIT!" Harry shouted.

But it was too late, Draco was gone. But Harry would find out what was wrong.

**YAY I really liked this chapter, did you? let me know in the reviews, and please if you like this story please follow it and favourite ect :) luv you guys :)**


	4. Hermione Having a Chat With Draco

**I'm so happy with the reviews you all gave me :) they really brightened my day and I look forward to more of them, you tell me you like what I write, and I'll...continue to write! :) okay on to the next chapter**

It was the next day and Harry told Ron what had happened.

"Really?" said Ron shocked.

Hermione walked over to them curious as to what was making Ron look so surprised.

"HARRY TELL HERMIONE!"

"Whoa, Ron calm down"  
"Sorry"  
"What's going on?"  
Harry recounted the story to Hermione.

She thought for a moment.

"Hermione?"

She got up and began to leave.

"Hermione where are you going? Do I get a response from the thing I just told you?"

"I'm going to sort this out once and for all"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Shouted Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Just let me take care of it"

"Ugh sometimes I just think she needs to sort out her priorities"

"Agreed" said Harry.

Hermione walked down the corridor until she found some slytherins in the study hall, clearly not studying. Well here goes nothing.

"Have any of you seen Malfoy?" Hermione asked, clearly not wanting to speak to any of them.

Pansy was the first to speak.

"Sorry Granger, Draco's taken" she snickered.

"I don't want your precious little Draco for that"

"Then what?"

"I just want to speak to him"  
Blaise spoke this time.

"Yeah why?"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She pulled out her wand from her pocket, aiming it at them, they all gasped at once. She stepped forward.

"Look, you know what I can do when I'm pissed, let me know where he is and no-one gets hurt, don't and...well let's just say you will not have a nice day today"

Crabbe spoke.

"What you gonna do Granger?" Blaise grabbed his arm and shook his head frantically.

"We think he's in the library Granger"

"Just don't upset my little Draco"  
"Oh I promise I won't" she said annoyingly.

She arrived in the library in about five minutes, she walked down a few rows of books to find him sitting at a table, wow he really was in the library she thought to herself.

Draco looked up from his book to see Hermione, he said nothing and continued reading as she sat down across from him.

"Granger" he murmered.

"Hi Draco" she looked at his book, it was a potions book.

"Your reading about potions?"

"Your obsivation skills astound me Granger"  
She frowned, well someone's got their wand in a knot. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject, she didn't want to mention the fact that Harry informed her about what happened, she thought it would be best if he came to telling her about it on his own.

"Why are you studying? you never study"  
"Har-Potter has been doing a little better than me in potions despite the fact that we're partners, so I thought I would at least try to do better"

"But why? what's the point? I me-

"What's with all the questions Granger?!"

"Why do you care what Harry thinks of you?"

"I don't"

There was a pause.

Draco sighed.

"Look Granger I don't see why I have to tell you anything"  
"Because of the other day when I spoke to you, you weren't rude to me, you proved to me that even the nastiest of people can be nice"  
"So you will listen to me and not blab to anyone then?"  
"Exactly"

"I dunno, you did punch me in the face once" he teased.

Surprising herself, she laughed too.

"I won't tell a single soul, it's just...I thought you might want someone to talk to, no offence but I don't think your friends...are really you-

"I know"

"Oh?"  
"I haven't felt as comfortable with them as of late"  
"I" he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I want to try to be nice to people...especially..." he trailed off.

"Harry"

Draco blushed and nodded. She didn't mention his blushing but continued.

"Why him specifically?"  
"I...I've been so cruel to all of you, to him the most, I just want to try and start again, but I'm not sure how...and besides I have so many other burdens on my shoulders this year"

"Like what?" she asked curious.

"It's personal" he said simply.

Ugh now here comes the hard part, thought Hermione.

"What do you think about Pansy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well shes your girlfriend right?"

"I suppose" he muttered.

"Do you find her attractive? do you love her?"

"Actually...No I don't really, I mean shes pretty and all but, I wish I did love her"

"Why?"

"It would make everything more simple"  
Hermione looked at him, clearly pushing for more information.

"Listen...Hermione, I know what you want to hear..but I just can-

"It's okay Draco" she placed her hand over his on the desk, his eyes became watery.

He gathered his things and got up, Hermione joined him.

"Draco before you leave, a piece of advice, when starting to be nice to Harry...start with just not being embarressed to be nice..most people are, it's only awkward for you because your afraid your repretation might be ruined, and you really don't have a good one anyway so, I wouldn't worry about it"

**Okay so let me know what you guys thought in the reviews and if you like this story, or you like me please follow and favourite :) see you guys next time :)**


	5. Kiss Me Draco

**I decided to upload another chapter tonight :)** **Your welcome**

Hermione had returned back to the boys and they continued to ask questions about where she has been, if she went and spoke to Malfoy, she of course kept her word and didn't reveal anything Draco said.

"Come on Hermione spill!" said Ron pleadingly.

"Ron, Harry is being polite and not asking perhaps you should do the same"  
"But Hermione" he groaned, child like.

"Ron just leave it"  
"Fine" he slouched on the couch next to Hermione.

The next day, Harry was secretly excited to go to potions that day, he wanted to speak to Draco, although he wasn't sure if Draco wanted to speak to him.

"Hello everyone I would like you to turn to pages 66 and 67, take notes on the potions on those pages, you have a test coming up and I'll give you the next two weeks in class to study"  
Everyone groaned in annoyance at the fact that they had an upcoming test.

"You may talk to each other, just keep i quite I have some papers to grade"

Harry slumped down in his seat, Malfoy sat on the same desk but on the other side.

Draco's face went straight down to his book and began taking notes, Harry noticed his ears were a slight shade of pink, why is he embarressed? Is it because I caught him crying? he thought to himself.

"Draco?"

"Uh huh?" he said without looking up fro his work.

"Have you been trying to be nice to me?"

Draco swallowed, he had to start somewhere.

"Sort of" he said without looking up again.

Harry was surprise, he didn't really know how to react, he knew how hard that must be for him though.

"Er thanks" he said smiling.

Draco looked up and met Harry's eyes this time, he felt something, he wasn't sure what, but when he saw Harry's smile, it made him smile.

"I...um,I know I have been a complete" he trailed off to allow Harry to think of an appropriate word.

"To all of you for years, I don't know what happen but, I just thought...I don't want to end up as someone who no one cares about, who never achieves anything because they're, well you know"  
Harry's eyes were wide open, Malfoy had changed, a lot.

"Please say something Harry"  
"That's very kind of you Draco, if you are serious about this new persona your taking on, are you really sorry for everything you've done and said to me and all of my friends?"

There was a pause.

"Yes, I cannot put into words how sorry I am"

"That means a lot"

There was another pause.

"Um, Draco?"

"Yes?"  
"Why were you crying?"  
Draco's face became embaressed again.

"You said that it was all my fault...what did I do?"

"Um...I'm not sure"

Harry let out a small teased laugh.

"So, you were mad at me for no reason?"  
"No no it's not that, it's just..."

"Yes?"

"I think"

"Yes?"  
_I think I know why Draco was crying, why he was mad at me, and why he has been acting weird around me all the time...I can't imagine what he must be going through to try and tell me, I'm completely shocked, how the hell should I react?_

"I think"  
"Draco"  
Harry placed his hand over Draco's on the table, he felt a slight jolt of electricity, was he attracted to Malfoy? NO thats ludicris!

Malfoy's face couldn't have been more red at that moment.

"You don't have to tell me...I have an idea"  
Malfoy immedietly pulled his hand away, crushing Harry inside a little.

"Oh, I'm so-o sorry"

"Draco" Harry said as softly and sweetly as possible.

"Meet me at the room of requirement after class"  
"Ok-kay" he stuttered.

After class Draco walked in front of the room of requirement thinking to himself "I need a place where I can be alone with someone" three times.

The door opened, and he walked inside, Harry was already inside.

"Harry" He stated.

Harry walked towards Malfoy, Malfoy stepped back.

"Don't move"  
Draco did as he was told and didn't move.

_Ugh I can't take this anymore._

Draco crushed his lips to Harry's, Harry's eyes opened wide in shock. Draco pulled away as quickly as he could and jumped back.

Harry was red in the fact and slightly panting.

"Oh Harry oh my god I'm so sorry"  
"That's new" Harry muttered.

"Uh?" questioned Draco.

Harry walked up to Draco so his face was only centimetres away, Malfoy's breathing increased.

"Harry" He breathed

"Kiss me again" whispered Harry.

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss me, please"

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and connected their lips again.

Harry moaned, Oh how Malfoy loved that sound.

Draco leaned down carefully until he and Harry were both on the floor.

Draco removed his mouth from Harry's and pressed it against his neck.

"Draco" Harry breathed.

Malfoy opened Harry's shirt a little and kissed the flesh.

Harry's breathing increased.

Draco cradled Harry's head with one of his hands and brought it up until Harry was sitting on the floor facing him, they both looked lovingly into each others eyes. Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry and buried his face in his shirt.

He cupped his face in his hands and stared at him.

"Oh Harry"

He leaned forward and kissed him, the kiss was soft and caring, dare Harry even think it...loving.

**whoo! they kissed! yeah :)**


	6. Harry kissed Malfoy?

**Hey guys so I know that I haven't updated this story in a million years (not literally of course). But I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue it. I showed it to my best friend which took me a lot of guts because although it was only a kissing scene she's never known me to write anything like that, but she really liked the story and was "PLEASE LET ME READ CHAPTER 5!". And I was like "Okay here's what I'm going to do, you're going to read the chapter and I'm going to get into bed and fall asleep, once you're done, let me know and we are never speaking of this again" I think I over reacted a bit but it was quite at funny time. Hopefully she'll want to keep reading once I've told her I updated, I'm sure she will, she's not a very judgmental person, I was just super mega foxy awesome hot (star kid reference) embarrassed. At any rate, I hope you keep on reading and leave me wonderful reviews; I'm always open to compliments as well as criticism.**

Over the next few days things were really awkward between Harry and Draco, they hadn't really spoken since, and Harry was still trying to figure out why he kissed him in the first place, did he feel sorry for him? Does he have feelings for...no of course not? Harry had told Hermione what had happened, she didn't judge him or anything, she just nodded and listened, she promised not to say anything to Ron but Harry was beginning to become sceptical about that. Harry returned to the common room one afternoon and was confronted by Ron who looked worried as compared with his usual cheerful self. "Hey how are you Harry?" "Um, I'm fine just studying, Hermione helped me with last week's paper but we have another one and I feel bad asking her again, got to be better you know?" Harry looked back down at his work. "Yeah, um are you sure, cause you've been acting really odd lately mate, I just want to make sure your good" Harry closed his book, annoyed and gestured for Ron to continue on. Ron scratched the back of his neck. "I just mean, I think Hermione knows something but if she does she won't say anything". "Trust me , I'm just a little stressed is all" "Okay" _Harry's my best friend, I am still a bit suspicious but…I will believe him, that's the right thing to do. If he wants to tell me then he will, there's nothing more to it. _"Right well I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight" Ron smiled, Harry returned the gesture. _Sectem Sempra? _Harry looked down at 'his' potion's book interested at a spell he came across while reading. According to the book, it would pierce the victim through the stomach and chest resulting in serious injury. Harry shuddered, what an odd spell for someone to create.

…...

The next day in the Slytherin common room, Draco was dealing with a stubborn Pansy. "Come on Draco please!" Pansy was insisting that Draco took her to Hogsmead but he was far too busy with potions homework. Blasé walked over and slumped himself on the couch. "Are you seriously choosing potions homework over Pansy?" Pansy winked at Blasé. Blasé leaned forward to look at her. "I'll take you Pansy" Draco flinched Pansy was one of the things that kept him popular and everyone knew about them being together, if she started going out with someone else, people might get suspicious. "Sure, Draco do you mind?" Draco decided to let her go; he always had the father card to pull out at any time. "Sure, just remember Pansy, as friends" "Of course Draco" She nodded loyally like a puppy. Draco sighed and continued this was going to be a long afternoon.

…"Come on Hermione just tell me!" Ron huffed as he followed Hermione to the library. "Ron I told you I honestly don't know what you're talking about" They sat down and Hermione opened her potions book and began taking notes. Ron leaned forward and whispered. "Come on please" "Ron I'm busy!" "Hermione he's my best friend ju- Hermione interrupted. "Look he'll tell you when he's ready, let him bloody well figure it all out and be sure before chucking questions at him!" Ron tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Wait figure what out?" Hermione mentally slapped herself for saying too much. Hermione sighed. "Harry kissed Ma-Draco" There was a silence. Then to Hermione's surprise Ron began laughing. "What? No, that's the most bizarre thing I've ever heard" Hermione simply stared blankly at him until he got the picture. "You're joking" He said plainly. Hermione bit her lip shaking her head. Ron let out a long breath and scratched the back of his head. Hermione smiled, Ron was so amusing when he was confused. "Ron you okay?" She said smiling. Ron frowned and Hermione's smile faded. "Mione" Hermione smiled at the nickname. "Harry's been my best mate for years…why would he have never told me he's into blokes"? "I don't know if Harry's gay, I think he just has feelings for Draco" "Yeah, well I guess I'm going to have to talk to him about this hey?" Hermione gave him encouraging smile. "You Should"

…"Hey Ron" Harry smiled as Ron sat down opposite him in the common room. "What's up Ron?" "Um…" Ron didn't know where to start, Harry frowned. "Ron? Are you okay?" Ron quickly stood up and began pacing. "Ron, mate, what's wrong". Ron folded his arms behind his head and faced Harry. "Is there something you need to tell me Harry?" Harry swallowed and suddenly became nervous. Ron noticed. "I don't know what you mean Ron" "Ugh!" Ron let out his frustration; this didn't have to be this difficult did it? "YOU KISSED MALFOY!" Harry quickly got up and rushed over to Ron. "SHHHHH" Ron stepped back and raised his eyebrows. "So you did?" Harry nodded. "Are you mad?" Ron let out an irritated sigh. "No Harry I'm not mad…I just wished you had told me earlier, your my best friend" Harry gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry Ron" Ron shrugged and gave him a hug, before pulling away very quickly and looking at Harry. "Um…are you?" Harry slowly nodded. "Does that make you uncomfortable?" "A bit" Ron admitted. Harry nodded. "That's okay, I promise not to rape you" Ron laughed. "It's okay, I'll get used to it"

…Harry bumped into Draco as he was heading to the great hall, Draco dropped his books and rushed to pick them up. "Err, sorry Potter" _Oh so it's back to Potter is it?_ "That's fine" Harry watched as Draco collected his belongings and ran away from him as quickly as possible. Harry had to found out what was going on with Draco, and soon.

**Okay I hope you guys liked it, please review and I'll update soon **


End file.
